A Christmas Chucky
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A Christmas Carol in Chucky Style. Chucky didn't get any gifts for his family, and Tiffany argued with him about it, so Chucky left the family for the night. But, he was visited by the three spirits who will show him memories, and then what will happen in the future. Will Chucky change his ways?
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Humbug!***

* * *

It's Christmas Eve in the morning, and everyone in the city was so busy. Making dinners, wrapping gifts, and spend time with their families. But, there is one family that are not like the others, and a member of it, isn't into a holiday spirit...

The Ray Family. Tiffany is the wife of the killer doll, Chucky. The twins, Glen and Glenda. The Ray Family are hiding from the humans and live in the old apartment building across town. Tiffany is in the living room reading a book on the chair while the twins are outside playing in the snow since there no humans in sight to catch them alive. The doll's emerald eyes narrowed to the little tree with three gifts. But that's not enough. Chucky didn't get her anything... He's been out to "hunt" a lot than focusing on the family and get his own wife and kids something for Christmas.

"Oh boy. I'm the only member of the family who got the presents for the family." Tiffany sighed. "Glen and Glenda couldn't go out, but...Chucky didn't even get gifts for them and for me..." She lowered her hand on her stomach with a sad look in her eyes. "I'm going to have a talk with him when he comes home."  
The door opened and Chucky came in with snow in his messy red/orange hair. He shook it off of him and look at Tiffany who didn't make an eye contact with him. Her eyes are glued to the book she was reading.

"What's wrong with you, Tiff?" He asked.

"Nothing, Chucky. Nothing at all." Tiffany replied. "So, how was your day?"

"Peachy." Chucky said. "It's so damn cold out, and no target to kill. And hey, it's Christmas Eve, and people are indoors to be warm by the fire, and be with their stupid families." Tiffany shuts the book and glared at her husband. "What's the matter?" Chucky asked.

"Chucky, it's Christmas Eve, and you didn't even go out and presents for your kids, or for me! Look under the tree, dammit!" She snapped. "Three presents from me! I've been working my ass off to sneak in the stores when they are closed to get you and the kids something!" Chucky watched her go crazy in silent. "And what do you do, Chucky? You always go out and hunt! I thought you were lying to me by getting us presents! But, no! You didn't! Are we not important to you, Chucky? Aren't we?" Tiffany asked.

"What? Of course you and the kids are important to me, Tiff!" Chucky replied. "But, you don't have to be a bitch about Christmas gifts. We're dolls! Not humans!"

"I don't care what we are!" Tiffany yelled. "Our kids wanted to spend time with the holiday! Even Glen wanted to!"

"Dammit, Tiffany! You're overreacting!" Chucky snapped. "You're acting like a baby! I don't know how to spend Christmas like this when you start an argument about this shit! It's not my fault that I'm trapped in this damn body! Maybe you shouldn't have sewn me up and bring me back in the first place and none of this shouldn't happen!" Tiffany looked at him in shock. Did he really mean that? Tiffany turned away and crossed her arms. Chucky sighed a bit. "Tiffany, look, I didn't mean to give you crap, but-"

"Shut up." Tiffany said. "I've heard enough." She turned back to face him. "Chucky, what you said really breaks my heart. And...I don't want you to break it more. You're ruining this family. And our Christmas..." Chucky didn't say a word to her. Tiffany held her stomach, looking at Chucky. "I was going to tell you tomorrow for Christmas, but now, I think you should know the news now." She said.

"What news?" Chucky asked.

"Chucky...I'm pregnant." Tiffany replied. Chucky's eyes grow wide in shock, and his jaw dropped to the floor. He could've sworn he felt his heart stop for a minute after hearing the news from his wife.

"You're...having a baby? A third one?" Chucky asked. "That's...that's...great?"

"Yes. It's great, but..." Tiffany stopped for a moment and turned away. Her hands over her face, sobbing quietly. Tiffany shuts her eyes, and tears fell. Chucky hated to see her cry, or hear her cry. Still, he is surprised about the news from Tiffany. Having another baby doll. Just as Tiffany wiped her face and eyes, she looked at her husband. "Chucky, I want you to leave. Right now. I can't stand seeing you..." She said. Chucky blinked in shock. What does she mean by that? Their marriage is ending? Chucky turned around and went out the door to get back outside. He stood outside in the snow with a look.

"...Humbug." He muttered. He left the building and he doesn't know where else to go, but there is a place. His former witch doctor's place. He may have killed Dr. Death, but Chucky had to stay one night at his apartment since it's empty. No one lives there anymore. Glen and Glenda watched their father leaving the property. They have heard yelling from them.

"What do you think happened?" Glen asks. "Did they...get a divorce?"

"...I don't know, but...I hope dad will feel bad about whatever he and mom were fighting about. Happens all the time, Glen." Glenda replied. Glen looked up at the building in worry. His mother would be crying by now.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Ghost of Eddie Caputo***

* * *

One cold night of Christmas Eve, Tiffany got in her black nightgown to get ready for bed since the twins are in their room. But, Glenda came in the room where Tiffany is sitting on her bed, drying her eyes. She's been crying all day. Glenda sighed a bit and came to her mother and sat next to her.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm sure dad feels bad. He'll come back home." She said. Tiffany turned to her daughter.

"Glenda, I'm not so sure about that, but...we'll see what happens. Go back to bed, sweetie." She said. "I don't want to think about what happened." Glenda sighed and left the room. "Good night, Glenda. See you in the morning." Tiffany said, but didn't hear a respond from Glenda. Tiffany got under the covers and have her hand over her stomach. "Good night, little one. I'll tell your big siblings about you tomorrow. Your father won't be involved in Christmas this year." She said as if she is talking to her unborn baby inside her. "I love you, little one." Tiffany rubbed her stomach and closed her eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

Chucky was inside the apartment of his old witch doctor. He took the green scarf to wrap around his neck, and put wood in the fireplace to start the fire. He couldn't stop thinking about what Tiffany had told him about having a baby, and now he feels guilty of what he said to her before he knew the surprise. Since it's a voodoo pregnancy, Tiffany will give birth in two or three days. Chucky sighed and sat down on the mat by the fire.

"Can't fucking believe we're having another kid. Twins is enough!" Chucky says. "No more sex for my wife. I don't want anymore kids in my life. Just the twins I have now." He climbed on the chair and crossed his arms to keep himself warm for the night. Suddenly, he hears chains. Like they are dragging on the hard floor. Chucky looked around cautiously, but didn't see anything. The noise stopped, and the chill fills the room. But the fire is still on. Chucky felt his spine tingling. He had a feeling someone is coming.

"Chucky..." A male voice said. The voice sounds so dry and...familiar to Chucky. The doll looked around with his eyes in silent. The sounds of chains were heard again. A figure appeared though the door. A ghost! Chucky gasped in fear and fell back off the chair. The ghost is faint teal color, wearing a ripped coat, tear pants, and have chains on him. He also has curly hair. Chucky blinked at the ghost.

"...Who the fuck are you?! What do you want with me?!" Chucky asked. The ghost floats towards him slowly. Chucky backed away and grabbed the hammer he found on the floor. "Stay away from me, you fucking ghost!"

"Don't you remember me, Chucky?" The ghost asked. Chucky stared at him in confusion. "I used to be your partner in crime years ago. I left you to die out there, Chucky."

"...What?" Chucky asked. He took a better look at the ghost, and his mouth open in shock. "Eddie? Is...is that you?"

"Right on, partner." The ghost replied with a nod. "...You killed me. I didn't know you're alive, but inside the Good Guy doll." Chucky rolled his eyes at him. Eddie sat on the chair, trying not to get through it. "I come here to tell you a warning. When I died, I have to be in chains...they are so fucking heavy! And don't ask me if I can take them off. I tried and tried, but couldn't! I didn't get the second chance of living because of you! Use the stove, and I had to shoot! You killed me, you bastard!" Eddie cried out holding the chains. Chucky watched him in silent. He didn't regret of killing him years back when he first became a doll and use Andy to take him. Eddie left him to get shot in the first place.

"So, what, you're in hell because you're a criminal like me?" Chucky asked. "Or maybe in limbo where they couldn't decide where to put you because of the chains you have-" Eddie cried out as rise up with chains, making Chucky shriek in fear. "Whoa! Hey, easy man! I'm sorry! But, why the hell are you here?"

"I saw you did today, Chucky. Arguing with Tiffany about Christmas, and you didn't give a shit about your new unborn kid!" Eddie said, giving the doll a look. "But, I am here because...you are giving a second chance..."

"For what?" Chucky asked, raising a brow at his former partner.

"You will be haunted by three spirits...tonight!" Eddie said.

"...Three ghosts? Oh god, this is like a Christmas Carol." Chucky said. "I'd rather not. Tiffany's the one who started the argument and-"

"You must be visited by the spirits, asshole!" Eddie hollered. "Expect one at the strike of one o'clock sharp! Second at two, and third at...you know the drill." Chucky chuckled doubtfully.

"Can't they all do the...haunting thing at once? So, it will be faster." He asked. Eddie glared at him.

"Listen, do as they say and listen to them! Or else your chains will be heavier than mine when you..." Eddie stopped and started to back away towards the door. Chucky came to him.

"When I what? Die? I always come back, you dick!" Chucky yelled. "You should be watching what I did the last few years before this shit!"

"I cannot say anymore, Charles! I must be on my way. Nice to see you again, partner and remember...expect the first spirit!" Eddie said as he slowly vanishes at the door. Chucky threw the hammer on the floor in anger.

"Fucking Eddie! He maybe a ghost, but...there won't be any ghosts coming at me! I ain't afraid of ghosts!" He said. "Ah shit. I need get to bed, I've had enough of Christmas shit!" Chucky walked in the bedroom and closed the door with his foot. "Humbug!"


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: The Ghost of Christmas Past***

* * *

Chucky was settled in bed, trying to be warm from the cold. But, he is not sleeping, he's awake. It's close to one o'clock in the morning, and Chucky had to be sure if Eddie was right or wrong, to expect the ghost who comes. It really spooked him when he saw Eddie. And Chucky thinks he is hallucinating after seeing his ghost. He puts the hammer under his pillow just in case if anything or anyone comes in here. Chucky looked up at the clock by him, and noticed it has one minute left til one in the morning. The doll waited for the hand to move. After a few seconds, it struck to one. He waited for a spirit to appear. Nothing.

"Hmph. Eddie tries to scare me." Chucky said with a snarl. As he lays his head on the pillow to sleep, there is a bright light appearing beside him. Chucky turned and gasped at the sight of a figure. A black man wearing a robe and a top hat with feathers and a tiny voodoo doll. Chucky recognize this man. "...John?!" He cried out. "You're the spirit I'm expecting?! Holy crap..."

"I am, Charles. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past." The man replied. "It has been quite some time, Chucky. You look...different than the last time I saw you before you kill me with my voodoo doll."

"Oh, thanks for noticing my scars and stitches, doc." Chucky said in a sarcastic tone. "What do you want with me?"

"I am here to take you to the past." John said. "Your past." Chucky rolled his eyes at him. John reached for Chucky to grab his overalls to pick him up. Chucky complains to be down, but John ignored him. "You must come with me to visit your past, Chucky. Have you not been told by Eddie Caputo that the spirits will come to you? Did you not believe?" He asked.

"...He told me, and I doubted him." Chucky replied, crossing his arms. "Let's get this shit over with, John." The spirit walked towards the window, holding Chucky who know made a look. John is going to jump out the window with him. "Hey! Where the hell are you going? The door is behind us, you know?" Chucky says, but John threw the doll out the window.  
Chucky cried out and landed on the snow. He got up and shook his head to get the snow off of him. Now that was unexpected to Chucky. Being thrown out the window by his old teacher. Chucky growled in anger.

"What's the big idea, John?!" He shouted up at the spirit. The light rose up in the sky, Chucky shields his eyes with his hand to see the sun coming up. But, he found out he is in a different area. He was in front of his old house in Hackensack, New Jersey. "This is my house! I remember this place! I used to live here when I was kid!" Chucky says. "Why are you showing me this?" John appeared beside the confused doll.

"This is your Christmas past, Chucky. When you were human." He told him. "You're a young child along with your sister who is alive before she was killed in the woods." Chucky got up and climbed on the box to look through the window. There is a 9 year old girl with dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and freckles, sitting on the floor with the boy next to her. The boy has short brown hair, light blue eyes... Chucky smiled at bit.

"Dammit. That's me. Man, I was so young that day." He said. "And Roxanne. My baby sister. She was a great sister to me." He watched his past self and his sister opening gifts as their parents coming in from the kitchen with smiles. Chucky watched the parents sit on the couch together. They look so happy and proud. "My mom and dad look...happy. And my dad...after my sister was murdered, he hates my guts of...leaving her." He said. "I was just a kid."

"Of course your family was happy in this past, Chucky. This is before Roxanne's death. Two months before." John spoke.

"...Don't bring that up and don't think about showing me the past of her death either." Chucky grunted a bit. He hears his young self and his sister laughing together as they got toys they wanted. "I wish Roxanne were alive."

"You look so happy there with her, especially around the holidays, like Christmas. You two bond more." John said. Chucky nodded a bit as he watched the touching scene. "Come, let's visit the other past of yours." John said he summons the light to disappear with Chucky.  
There is a park around town with people walking by as children were playing in the snow. Chucky and John appeared and strolled down the sidewalk. Chucky looked around the park. Besides the snow, it's so clean. As he sees people walking by him and John, they never notice them.

"They can't see us, can they?" Chucky asked.

"No. These are the shadows of the past. They cannot see you, or hear you." John replied. Chucky turned his head to look ahead and saw two figures standing by the ice pond. A man with long brown hair, and a woman with short blonde hair. Chucky gasped when sees the woman turn to the man with a smile.

"Tiff?" Chucky gasped. "My god, she looks so...young." He notices the man taking out a little box wrapped in silver and green. "Holy shit, that's me right there!" Chucky cried out. "Look at that hair! I can't believe I look that good!"

"Here, Tiff." Past Chucky said to Past Tiffany. "I wanted to give this to you early. Merry Christmas." Past Tiffany took the present, rip the paper and opened the box and gasped at the sight. The golden chain with a name engraved "Tiff".

"Ohhh, Chucky. It's so beautiful." Past Tiffany says. She took the necklace out. Past Chucky held the chain to help her put on her necklace. Chucky watched the scene in silent. He truly remembered this memory. His first Christmas with Tiffany when they are young. He knew this is from the 80s when he first met her somewhere in New Jersey.

_There was a time when I was sure,_  
_ That you and I were truly one,_  
_ That our future was forever._  
_ And would never come undone,_  
_ And we came so close to being close,_  
_ And though you cared for me._  
_ There's distance in your eyes tonight,_  
_ So we're not meant to be..._

"Thank you so much, Chucky." Past Tiffany said. "I didn't know you were going to give me the present this early. I could bring one for you." Past Chucky giggled at her.

"It's okay, Tiff. It can wait. But, if you like, we could swing by your place later on." He told her. "Yet, I'm glad you like the gift." Past Tiffany smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Chucky smiled at his past self and his girlfriend nuzzle each other on the bench together.

"Man, we were a perfect couple. It was worth getting her that necklace and her charm engraved too. Tiffany still has it in the apartment now." He told John. "At least you're showing me the good memories of my Christmas pasts."

"Have you forgotten, Chucky?" John asked. Chucky looked up at him in confusion. "There was a time where you blew everything to Tiffany. Come..." They both disappear in the light.  
In the apartment of Chucky's, there is Past Tiffany storming in the room in anger, but she had tears in her eyes. Chucky watched her standing behind Past Chucky. This around Christmas? Chucky looked at the calendar, it's November.

"Hey, it's not even-" Chucky started, but he hears Past Tiffany spoke.

"Isn't true what Eddie told me, Chucky?! Are you really seeing another woman?! Who is she?!" She cried out.

_ When love is gone, When love is gone._  
_ The sweetest dream that we have ever known._  
_ The love is gone, the love is gone._  
_ I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone._

"What? What is she talking about?" Chucky asked John. Past Chucky turned to Tiffany with a frown.

"Sarah Pierce." He said. "I met her a week ago at the barbeque with a friend. She's pregnant with a baby girl." Past Tiffany sat on the chair, disbelief of what she is hearing. "Tiffany...when we date and kill, you hardly come around." Past Chucky told her. "It's just me and Eddie. We miss having you around. You make a great party.

"...Holy fuck, I remember seeing Sarah at that day." Chucky says in shock. "I was in love with her. I killed her husband because I want to be her new husband. Though, she is quite a catch." John glared at him, and continued to watch the scene.

"You're the ones who keep leaving without telling me! I've been waiting for you two to come home, but you didn't! So now, you have to break the news to me like this?!" Past Tiffany cried out.

_ There comes a moment in your life,_  
_ Like a window, and you see._  
_ Your future there before you,_  
_ And how perfect life can be._  
_ But adventure calls with unknown voices,_  
_ Pulling you away,_  
_ Be careful or you may regret,_  
_ The choice you make someday._

Past Chucky snarled at her, but kept his anger in. Past Tiffany covered her face with her hands, sobbing. Chucky watched in silent. He remembered this. This is where they first break up with each other. Not this memory. Why this one? He looked up at John.

"No more, John. I don't want to remember this." He said. "Let's leave!"

"You must witness this, Chucky! Look!" John said with a look on his face. Chucky sighed and watched the scene. Past Chucky kneeled down to look at Tiffany's face.

"Tiff..." He started, but Past Tiffany stood up, taking two steps back, glaring at him.

"I can't believe you! You cheated on me!" She said. "Is Sarah good enough for you? Is she prettier than me?" Past Chucky didn't reply to her. His eyes are focused on the floor. "Figures. I'm...fat and ugly." Past Tiffany said, sinking to the floor. Chucky came to her, about to place his hand on her shoulder, but it went through.

"She cannot feel you, hear you, or see you, Chucky." John reminded him. Chucky didn't listen when he tried to touch her, but his hand still went through her. He feels so guilty of this memory. He regretted it...

_When love is gone, when love is gone._  
_ The sweetest dream that we have ever known._  
_ When love is gone, when love is gone._  
_ I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone._

"I never said you're fat and ugly, Tiff." Past Chucky said, making Chucky back away a bit. "It's just...I mean...we need to be...apart. We hardly see each other since last year." Past Tiffany looked at him in silent. "I think you're great, Tiff, but...I think it's time for us to be separated for a change. Besides...I'm not good enough for you..." Chucky's mouth open in shock. He said that to her then?

"...If that's what you really want, Chucky. Then...so be it. I release you, Charles Lee Ray." Past Tiffany said by getting up and leaving the apartment. One last look at him, and she shuts the door behind her. Chucky turned to John with a look.

"What the fuck, John?! Why do you have to show me shit?!" He snarled.

_ It was almost love,_  
_ It was almost always._  
_ It was like a fairy tale we'd live out, you and I._  
_ And yes, some dreams come true,_  
_ And yes, some dreams fall through,_  
_ And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye..._

"These are the shadows of the past of yours, and they really happen. Don't blame me that this happened! You and Tiffany broke up, but it was you who broke up with her because you found Sarah!" John said by pointing at the angry doll. "Remember the day you were shot, and you have your soul into the doll in order to survive! You nearly killed Sarah's unborn child, and yet you failed to kill her that day you got 'killed'!"

"She betrayed me! She called the cops before I came back to her in the safe house!" Chucky said. "I've never felt that stupid in my fucking life, John! Nobody can have her if I can't!" John grabbed Chucky's shirt to pick him up, snarling at him. Chucky grabbed his hand, struggling.

"You are a stubborn one, Chucky! And you are lucky that my time is up! Now it's time for you to return and expect the next spirit!" He said. He threw Chucky at the wall, but the doll went through...

_ Yes, some dreams come true,_  
_ And yes, some dreams fall through,_  
_ Yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye..._


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: The Ghost of Christmas Present Part 1***

* * *

Chucky landed on the floor by the bed, groaning in pain. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his head. He opened his eyes to find the spirit, but he is gone. He said that Chucky will have to expect the second spirit. Checking to see what time it is, it's two in the morning. That means the spirit will be coming. Footsteps were heard from outside the door. Chucky grabbed the hammer from under the pillow. The door opened and there is a woman with blonde hair, wearing a green dress with white trim, and black boots.

"...Who the hell are you? A second ghost?" Chucky asked. The woman nodded. "Wait a minute...are you...Kyle?"

"Yeah. So, you remember me, huh?" The woman nodded. "You have a good memory. I still remember your ugly ass face. Anyways, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present. Actually, I'm the substitute of the real ghost. He's busy with some old dude or whatever, so I have to do this job."

"Yeah, I know you will do anything for money, bitch." Chucky said with a smirk. Kyle rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, since John took me to my past, what are you going to do with me?"

"We're going out to see what's happening out there, Chucky." Kyle replied. "Your family, and others you know." Chucky crossed his arms, glaring at her, moving from the spot where he landed, holding a hammer. "Come on, stubborn. We have to go." Kyle said.

"I ain't going with you!" Chucky says. "You blew me up at the factory! Why should I trust you, and not because you are the spirit?" Kyle stares at him in silent.

* * *

Walking down the public streets, Kyle was walking with a leash in her hand with Chucky forcefully follow her as he had a collar on. He keeps on resisting of going with his enemy, but he had no other choice but to be on the leash...literately. And he couldn't take it off because of the power. Kyle chuckled at him as they walked. Chucky glared at her.

"Not funny, bitch. Never thought of anything like this. Putting me on a leash, with a fucking collar. Very clever." He said. "What else do you have under your sleeve? A doggy bone?" Kyle stopped in front of the store with the apartment. Chucky looked up and saw the sign of the store. **"Andy's Gun Shop"** it said. That name. That could be... Chucky turned to see a little girl wearing a heavy jacket and boots running in the store and cried out for her father. Chucky went through the door and gasped to see a young man in his 30s coming out of the door to see the little girl.

"Hey Judy. Did you get the ingredients for the cookies?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, daddy. This is a last one, and I got them in time! So, we can make the cookies with Grandma Karen." The girl said. Chucky watched the two leaving the shop to get up in their apartment. Kyle looked down at him with her arms crossed.

"Remember him, Chucky? He has a daughter now, her name is Judy Barclay." She said. The doll shook his head in disbelief after he saw the man and the girl walking around the building. The man is Andy Barclay!

"...Andy...moved on after I ruined his childhood." Chucky says. "Damn, never thought he could go on after those things. He's strong, alright. And he's got a kid."

"His life was going well after you're out of the picture. But, he was unaware that you're back." Kyle said. "But, I won't know when I get back to the real world. And good luck trying to find us out here. We're hours away, Chucky."

"...Whatever." Chucky muttered. "So what if I don't care about him anymore?" Kyle took him out of the shop and went elsewhere. They now found themselves in the different part of town. There are some homeless people around them. Chucky felt disgusted when he saw a young boy trying to warm himself by the fire. "What are we doing here?" Chucky asked.

"Homeless. This may have nothing to do with you or anyone, but you need to see how much people are desperate for money to get food and for wood." Kyle replied. "Christmas is money, you know that?" Chucky rolled his eyes a bit. He saw a girl coughing up blood and the mother wipes her mouth with a tissue. The girl is sick. Kyle watched in sympathy. "Poor girl. Children can get sick these days. No money, no medicine."

"These people never get donated or what?" Chucky asked.

"Hardly. But, most people are cheap. Like you." Kyle replied. Chucky scoffed, turning away from her. Then, they hear singing from the family with their friends.

_"When a cold wind blows it chills you,_  
_ Chills you to the bone._  
_ But there's nothing in nature that freezes your heart,_  
_ Like years of being alone."_

"What the hell are they singing about?" Chucky asked. Kyle smiled smartly at him. "What's that look for?"

"Listen, and you will find out." Kyle said, gesturing the family singers.

_ "It paints you with indifference,_  
_ Like a lady paints with rouge,_  
_ And the worst of the worst,_  
_ The most hated and cursed. _  
_ Is the one that we call Scrooge._  
_ Unkind as any,_  
_ And the wrath of many,_  
_ This is that Ebenezer Scrooge."_

"You know the character from the book, Ebenezer Scrooge, don't you?" Kyle asked the doll who never made an eye contact with her. "Well, you're kinda like him, except you don't have money, but you are cheap. You should've get your family gifts." Chucky turned to her in silent. Kyle raised her eyebrow at him.

_ "OH! There goes Mr. Humbug, _  
_ There goes mister Grim,_  
_ If they gave a prize for being mean,  
__The winner would be him._  
_ Oh, Scroogey loves his money,_  
_ Cause he thinks it gives him power._  
_ If he became a flavor, you can bet he would be sour."_

"I don't know what the fuck to get my family!" Chucky said. "All of the stores are tight on security, but Tiffany didn't have the problem of breaking in to get gifts for me and the kids. But, I'm going to have three kids. Tiffany's having a kid in a few days. You know, it's a voodoo pregnancy."

"You are so selfish." Kyle said, shaking her head. "You should be happy for having a kid. A new son or daughter. It's great for you and Tiffany. I'm sure your twins will be thrilled when they hear the news."

_ "There goes mister Skin flint,_  
_ There goes mister Greed,_  
_ The undisputed master of the under-handed deed,_  
_ He charges folks a fortune for his dark and drafty houses._  
_ Us small folk live in misery."_

A girl shivered in the corner of the tent with her mother. Chucky sighed a bit at the small family as he listened to the song. Kyle brought him over to the kids who sat by the fire. Chucky could tell they are terribly hungry and cold.

"I was once like them." Chucky admitted to Kyle. "But thank god John didn't show me that."

_"He must be so lonely, _  
_ He must be so sad._  
_ He goes to extremes to convince us he's bad,_  
_ He's really a victim of fear and of pride,_  
_ Look close and there must be a sweet man inside..._  
_ Nah! Uh-Uh!"_

"Can we go now? We've been here long enough." Chucky said. Kyle took him to leave the area, she keeps pulling him to get by her. Chucky growled at her. Boy, he hates to be on the leash. "Hey! I'm not your dog, you bitch!" Kyle looked down at him.

"Look who's talking!" She said with a smirk. Chucky snarled at her.

_ "There goes mister outrage, _  
_ There goes mister sneer,_  
_ He has no time for friends or fun,_  
_ His anger makes that clear._  
_ Don't ask him for a favor cause his nastiness increases,_  
_ No crust of bread for those in need.  
__There goes mister Heartless,_  
_ there goes mister Cruel,_  
_ He never gives, He only takes. _  
_ He lets his hunger rule,_  
_ If being mean's A way of life,_  
_ He'll practice and Rehearse,_  
_ And all that work is payin' off._  
_ Cause Scrooge is getting worse,_  
_ Everyday in everyway,_  
_ Scrooge is getting worse!"_

Chucky sighed in relief when the homeless finally finished the song about this Scrooge from 'A Christmas Carol' book. Now he knows how the character feels about being taunted and be spooked by the spirits, but Chucky faces the different ways. Victims and enemies he knew are the spirits. Still, Chucky feels like he is Scrooge towards Tiffany and everyone like the ghosts. Thinking about Tiffany made him guilty inside. Maybe he selfish...but he didn't want Kyle to know about that.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: The Ghost of Christmas Present Part 2***

* * *

Chucky and Kyle appeared in the living room where the little tree is by the fireplace. Chucky realized he's in the apartment of his. His kids came out of their room with presents.

"Glen? Glenda? What are they doing up this late?" Chucky asked.

"Hey, it's Christmas morning, remember? People can be awake for it before the sunrise." Kyle said. "Watch, Chucky. You will see what your family is doing now." Chucky watched his kids coming towards the tree, talking to each other about cheering up their mother. Seems like they woke her up to do the gifts. Glen and Glenda are by the tree waiting for Tiffany to come down to meet them. Tiffany appeared with her robe on and smiled at her children. Glen took out the present and hand it to her.

"You've been so upset since dad left, and...we want to cheer you up." He said as Tiffany sat on the chair with a present. She unwrapped it and gasped. She took out a black and white striped scarf. "Do you like it, mom?" Glen asked.

"Oh, Glen. I love it." Tiffany said. Glenda gave her a small box. Tiffany opened it and gasped at the sight of diamond earrings. "Glenda! They are wonderful! Thank you so much. You two are the greatest." Tiffany says as she gives her twins kisses. Chucky and Kyle watched by the fireplace in silent. Chucky smiled a bit when he sees his family. "I didn't know you two got gifts for me. I don't know how you two did it, but thank you so much." Tiffany said. "I love you both."

"Love you too, mom." Glenda said. Glen kissed his mother's cheek.

"We're happy that you like the gifts from us." He said. "But...we got dad something too, but...he's gone." Tiffany frowned a bit. Chucky came to his wife to touch her shoulder, but his hand went through.

"Shit... Wish she could feel me and see me." He said.

"When do you think he will come home, mom?" Glenda asks. Tiffany sighed sadly.

"I'm not sure, Glenda. But, don't worry. When he comes home, I will have a talk with him." She replied. Chucky bit his lip, having a bad feeling. Kyle looked at him.

"You're thinking the 'D' word, aren't you?" She asked. Chucky shook his head at her.

"You wish." He said. "Tiffany will never leave me. Nobody leaves me. Nobody!" Kyle shook her head disapprovingly at him. Chucky stared at her. "What?"

"I bet he's really sorry." Glenda said. "He'll come back." Chucky smiled at her, but frowned when Tiffany spoke.

"Maybe, Glenda. You know, he never cares about Christmas." She said. "Listen kids. I wanted to tell you in the morning, same with your father, but...I'm having a baby." Glen and Glenda gasped. "But, I told your father about it before he left. He was shocked about it, but...he doesn't give a crap about it." Tiffany said. "What do you think, you two?"

"I think it's great to have a new sibling, mom!" Glen said with a smile. "What a great Christmas surprise!"

"Yeah. I don't mind having a new brother or sister." Glenda said. Tiffany smiled at them. She rubbed her stomach. Chucky backed away from his family and turned away. Kyle noticed he had a tear running down his cheek. He wiped it away.

"Do you two want to open your gifts or wait til morning?" Tiffany asked.

"In the morning, mom." Glen said. "We want you to open your gifts for now. Are you...feeling any better?"

"Yes." Tiffany said with a nod. "Well, let's go back to bed, kids. It's getting late. Christmas morning is a few hours away." So, the three dolls went out the living room to get to their rooms. Tiffany turned back to see the tree with her kids' gifts. She sighed a bit and went to her room. "Merry Christmas children, and little one in me." She said. Chucky rubbed his forehead with a sigh. Kyle kneeled down in front of him.

"Take me back, Kyle. I've had enough of this shit." Chucky begged. "I can't stand seeing my wife like this, and I know she will leave me and take the kids away from me. And...I won't be able to see my new kid." Kyle didn't say a word to him. Everything around them turns black...  
Chucky opened his eyes and found himself outside in the cemetery. Kyle is still with him with a frown. So cold and foggy outside, but that didn't bother the confused doll. He looked up at Kyle who took off the collar.

"My time is close, and you should be facing the last spirit, Chucky." Kyle said seriously. "And trust me, you will change your ways of Christmas...especially your family." Chucky remembered from the book when the last spirit is the scariest of all, and he had to be prepared for it. But, who's going to be the Ghost of Christmas Future? "What are you thinking about?" Kyle asked. "The next ghost?"

"...Maybe." Chucky replied. "But...I'm not scared! But, can you tell me who-"

"I cannot say, Chucky. You will have to find out yourself." Kyle told him. "Believe me, once you see what the future may happen or not, you will change! Don't mess with the last spirit, you hear me?" Chucky snarled at her a little and sat by the tombstone. "Very well, Chucky. Have a great scare." Kyle says as she vanishes. Chucky was left alone in the cold cemetery.

"Damn it's so cold!" Chucky complained. "Where the hell is the spirit?!" Suddenly, something hits him on the back of the head to knock him out cold. Everything went black in Chucky's mind...


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: The Ghost of Christmas Future***

* * *

The vision is blurry, and figures were around him. Humans are in his apartment! Chucky got up and charge at one of them, but he went through him. Confused, Chucky turned back to see Mike Norris with three other cops. What is going on here? What's happening? And why can't Chucky touch them to kill them? What caught his attention is a trash bag, and he smells something from the inside. Smoke and crisp.

"Holy shit, what is going on here?" Chucky asked. He looked up at the cops and Mike. They seem to be talking about him and his family.

"Brings back memories." Mike said, lighting a cigarette. "First, it's Charles inside the Good Guy doll, and now, the female doll with two little dolls who happen to be children. Yet, Chucky hasn't been found anywhere. But, he will get caught and he will be with his family eventually. He's been killing too many people now." Chucky blinked a few times and shakes his head. What does he mean by that? What the hell happened to his family? As Mike and the cops left the apartment, Chucky rushed to his room and saw the burnt bed. His heart leaped to his throat, he could hardly breathe. But he found a necklace with Tiffany's name engraved on the floor. Something happened here, and Chucky knew it.

"Tiff..." Chucky whispered. "Oh god, what the hell happened to you?" A chill ran up in his spine when he sees a dark little figure in the corner of the room, wearing a black robe. He couldn't see the face. Chucky can figure it's a spirit.

"...Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" He asked. The spirit nodded at him. "Am I... Are we in the future that happen, or might happen?" Chucky asked. Again, the spirit nodded. It's silent. Chucky couldn't judge it. "Spirit, tell me...what happened to my family? What did those bastards do to them?" The spirit raised its arm and pointed at the door, there appeared a vision of the fire in the room where Tiffany is, screaming in despair. Glen and Glenda watched in horror, but in tears as they were held by the cops. Chucky couldn't believe what he just saw. His wife was burning! His own children were watching. This might happen to his family whenever he is not around?  
The vision disappeared when Chucky now found himself in Andy's apartment. He watched his enemy sitting on the couch, staring blankly down at the floor.

"Andy?" The female voice said. It's Andy's mother, Karen Barclay. She's changed, but a little different. "You're crying again." She said sitting by him. Andy wiped his tears away from his eyes. "I know it's so hard, but...she's in a better place with her mother. She would want us to be happy." Karen said, trying not to form tears in her eyes. Andy swallowed hard.

"I just...I don't know how to live like this, mom." Andy said. "Just yesterday, she was so happy and excited...but...she was murdered by the damn doll! Why does it have to happen?!" Andy cried a bit. Chucky blinked a bit. Was it him who killed Judy? Kyle did say that Andy was hours away from where Chucky lives. How did he get there if it happened for sure? He hardly knew the girl... Andy got up to get to his room to be alone. Chucky watched him in silent. So much he loved to make Andy desperate, but...this is too different and confusing. Chucky killed Judy in the future. For what purpose? To make Andy weak on his knees?

"Spirit, I know I hate Andy and everyone else, but...I didn't mean to kill the girl of Andy's. I don't even know her, and she is a spawn of him." Chucky said as the spirit appears beside him. "How...did I manage to kill her? What happened to me afterwards?"

"...Let me show you." A female voice said. It's from the spirit. Before Chucky could respond, everything around them turns black.

* * *

Appearing in the cemetery once more, but, this is Hackensack's Cemetery. Chucky looked around and found the spirit standing next to the tombstone. The doll went over to the stone, and his name was engraved on it. This is his grave of when he died as human.

"What? This is my grave with my human body buried in it! What of it?" Chucky said. But, he backed away when the grave below him forms a hole and there is a coffin below. It opened and reveals a corpse of his human body, but on top was a doll...a Good Guy doll with scars and stitches. Chucky cried out in horror. He dies in the future?! "Holy shit! Spirit, how could you show me that?!" He shouted. The spirit raised its hands to the hood. The hood was off, and Chucky gasped in horror and backed away of what he saw. The spirit is none other than Tiffany, but all crisp! Boy, she looks so terrible. "Tiffany?! What-?! How did-?! When did you-?!" Chucky stuttered in words.

"You left us, Chucky..." Tiffany spoke. "You left us to die, and you went so crazy and you went off killing people around you. And you killed the innocent little girl of Andy Barclay. And yes, you want Andy to be weak of losing someone he loves. Those humans may have killed us, but it's _you_ who killed us, Charles Lee Ray!"

"Oh god, Tiffany!" Chucky cried. "I am so sorry! Please, give me a chance to live! I will change my ways towards you and the kids! Please!" Tiffany slapped him in the face in hatred.

"You are a fool, Chucky. I'm the spirit! Your Tiffany and twins are gone! You are nothing and you deserve to die, you bastard!" She said. Chucky looked at her while rubbing his cheek. "Even you won't see your newborn, Chucky. How could you be so damn selfish about it? You blew everything. You've lost everything, you've lost your family. You're a serial killer, Chucky. I was so foolish when you proposed to me and I become your prisoner of love. But now, I'm free from you, and my kids are free. When you're killed here, there is hardly peace in the world. Christmas will never to be same..." Tiffany says as she pointed at the dead bodies of Chucky. "Now, you finally have a new home. Welcome to Hell, Chucky Ray." She grabbed Chucky's overalls and threw him down to the hole, Chucky cried out and grabbed a root. Tiffany looked down at him with a glare.

"Oh shit! Tiffany, get me up! Please! I beg of you! Help me!" Chucky cried out. He's in fear. Tiffany smiled evilly at him. "Please! Tiffany, please! I'll change! I'll change!" The root came off and Chucky fell down to the coffin, crying out. His life was ending now. His blew his chance, and never be alive again...


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: Second Chance!***

* * *

He's afraid to open his eyes. He could be in Hell now. Slowly, he opened one eye... But, he found himself in the room. His witch doctor's room! He's still alive! Chucky slowly got up from the floor and look around for any spirits, but the Ghost of Christmas Future was the last he saw of the night. The light shines through the window. Chucky climbed up and opened it to feel the cold air on his face. It's early in the morning. But, there's one thing he had to know before doing anything. He spotted a boy walking by the building.

"Hey kid!" Chucky called out. The boy looked up, looking around. "Up here!" Chucky told him. The boy looked at him. He couldn't tell if Chucky was a doll or maybe a midget from where he is standing. Chucky didn't care now. "What's today?"

"...Today?" The boy asked. "It's Christmas Day, sir!" Chucky formed a smile of delight. Christmas Day! He hasn't missed it. The doll looked down at the boy.

"Thanks kid! Merry Christmas!" He told him and closed the window and climbed down. "Holy crap, I haven't missed it! The ghosts have done everything in one night. They can do anything, or course they can!" He says. He started to pace around the room. "Okay, I gotta think of something. I have to get my family gifts." Chucky took the scarf and ran out of the door. "It maybe risky to be out this early, but...I love my family too much to let them down." He said. He went out the door and hurried to get to town. If he ever gets spotted, he couldn't just kill them, he'll just scare people, even the children, away from him. He found a red coat and a Santa hat on the floor. He smiled as he made a thought. "Hmmm. With this coat, and this hat. I'll look just like St. Nick." Chucky laughed.

Chucky found a Bakery as he passes by, and he saw a big turkey. Last one. Chucky remembered Andy's family last night...even Judy. The girl lived now, Chucky knew that. He never killed her. Chucky could do something nice for Andy and his family for Christmas...for one time. Chucky hid by the building to take out a piece of paper that he brought with him for stores to deliver for him. After he finishes writing, he knocked on the door and ran off. He watches the man come out and found a note on the ground. He went back inside.

"Christmas gift from me, Andy Barclay. Just this one time! Someday, I will get you!" Chucky said with a snicker. "And now...my family."

* * *

Karen came in the apartment with a turkey wrapped in a bag. Kyle and Judy walked in to see the turkey placed on the kitchen counter. Andy came in and made a confused look.

"You bought the turkey?" He asked. Karen shook her head.

"No. It's delivered here. Someone gave it to us. For Christmas dinner." She said. Judy smiled in joy at the turkey. Andy found a note on the floor. He picked it up and read it. Kyle came by him.

"What's it say?"

"'Have a Merry Christmas!'" Andy read out loud for Kyle and the others. "It doesn't say who it's from." Shrugging, he in the kitchen to help his family. If only he could thank whoever gave him this nice turkey.

* * *

Chucky arrived at his apartment and found a bag that the store delivered for him. He picked it up and opened the door to see his family. As he found his place, he knocked on the door, and waited for anyone to come to the door. The door slightly opened and there is Glen peeking through. Chucky smiled at his son.

"Hey, son! Merry Christmas!" Chucky says. "Is your sister and mother up?" Glen opened the door wide for his father to come in.

"They're in the living room..." Glen replied. Chucky walked in and found his daughter and wife there, looking at him in silent. Tiffany gave Chucky a glare. Glen came over to his mother. Chucky puts the bag down and dug in there.

"I got something for you, kids." He says. He took out a teddy bear and a baby doll. Glen and Glenda gasped and went over to their father. Glen held the bear with smile as Glenda held a baby doll. Chucky smiled and hugged them both. "I love you both, kids. Merry Christmas." He said.

"Thanks, dad." The twins said. Tiffany watched in confusion and awe. What just happened? Is she dreaming this? Chucky took out a box out of the bag. He opened it to show his wife a pearl necklace. Tiffany gasps. This is definitely _not_ a dream! It's real!

"I know you wanted this, and...I've been going through a lot to get this for you, Tiff." Chucky said. "You deserve it." Tiffany took the necklace, she looked at Chucky in silent. Glen and Glenda were by the tree, playing with their new toys. Chucky took Tiffany's hand to take her to the room. He shuts the door. "Listen, Tiffany. I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to blow up like that. You were right about what you said. I didn't get anything for you and the kids, and now...I did." He told her. Tiffany puts the necklace in her jewelry box and came to Chucky.

"I...I don't know what to say or think, but...if you are really sorry, then I-" She was cut off when Chucky took out a white rattle. "Wh-what's that?" Tiffany asks.

"It's...for the new kid." Chucky said with a smile. "About that, Tiff. I'm glad to have a new kid. I'd love to be the father again." He puts the rattle on the bedside. "I'm really sorry about last night again, and I promise I won't treat you and the kids like shit again. It's just Christmas brings back memories of us and all." Tiffany took his hand with a smile.

"Oh Chucky. I never see you look so soft in a long time..." She said, giving Chucky a kiss on a cheek. "I forgive you, sweetie pie. Now, we'll talk more tonight and there is a present waiting for you under the tree." Chucky smiled at her and they left their room. Tiffany took the present from under the tree and gave it to Chucky. The doll unwrapped the gift and opened the box and gasps. It's a dagger.

"Tiffany, I love it! Damn, I've been wanting one for a long time!" Chucky said with glee. "Thanks, babe!" He kissed Tiffany, making her giggle. Glen and Glenda watched the two with smiles. Chucky held his wife close to him. He rubbed her stomach where the unborn is inside. He was looking forward for it to be born in a few days...


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8: God Bless Us Everyone/New Seed***

* * *

Later that night, Tiffany got in her white nightgown as Chucky lays in bed, waiting for her to get in with him. Tiffany smiled at him and climbed on the bed and have sheets over her body. Chucky rests on his elbow, staring at her. Tiffany giggled a bit.

"Chucky, why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"Can't your own husband stare at his beautiful, sexy wife?" Chucky asks with a smirk. He came close to her and nuzzle her neck. Tiffany giggled at his touch. "Oh, Tiff. I missed you when I was away for the night. I cannot stop thinking about you."

"Oh Chucky... I love you too." Tiffany replied. She kissed his cheek. Chucky kissed her neck, but stopped when he went down to her stomach and rubbed it a bit. "You want to speak to the little one, Chucky?"

"Sure I do. Now hush and let me speak to the kid in there." Chucky replied. Tiffany chuckled and rests her head on the pillow. "Hello in there." Chucky whispered to the stomach of his wife's. "This is your daddy speaking. If you are hearing this, I want to let you know that...you are a new member of the family. Welcome, kid. And I don't care if you are a boy or a girl, I just love you very, very much. Me and your mommy love you very much." He said. Tiffany smiled at him. He's so sweet. Even to a unborn. "And maybe when you grow a bit older, I will teach you how to kill unlike your older brother." Chucky said, and Tiffany smacked him on the back of the head. Chucky chuckled a little. "I know that was coming. I was kidding, kid. Anyway...we all couldn't wait for you to be born soon. Merry Christmas, kid. Daddy and mommy loves you..."

"Aww, that was so sweet, Chucky." Tiffany said. "But, think you can wrap this up. I have a second present for you waiting here in bed..." Chucky looked at her and smirked deviously at her. Chucky whispered to her stomach once more.

"Watch your head in there." He says, and then climbed on top of Tiffany and kissed her. He slowly pulled the straps of her nightgown down. Tiffany unbuttoned Chucky's overalls and pulled off his striped shirt. She feels his stitched body, tracing her finger on the threads. Chucky smiled down at her. "I love you, Tiffany Ray." He told her, kissing her neck.

"I love you too, Chucky Ray." Tiffany says with a moan as she feels his kisses on her neck, and his tongue. They both kissed under the sheets, caressing each other, and they can feel the heat between them. Chucky had been going slow for Tiffany, and let her give him the pleasures. The night continues...

* * *

New Year's Eve is two days away. Christmas had been great, and the Ray Family couldn't be happier when the new baby doll is born. It's a boy with two different eye colors. One is blue, other is green. He had freckles like his older siblings, and his hair is short and it's light orange. He looks like Chucky, but had a little resemblance of Tiffany. The parents named their new son, Charlie Ray.

_Come together one and all_,  
_In the giving spirit_,  
_Gifts abound here great and small,_  
_Joyously we feel it._

The little baby doll crawled on the snow with Glen and Glenda. Charlie had a bit of fast growing in him since he was born. Instead of being a day old, he looks like he's a month old. That never happened to Glen or Glenda before. But Chucky figured it's a voodoo thing until Charlie gets his full growth. Glen went over to Charlie with a snowball. Charlie took it and throw it on the floor. Glen giggled at his baby brother.

_Blessings sent us from above,_  
_Guide us on our way,_  
_We raise our voice,_  
_As we rejoice,_  
_Bow our head and pray._  
_A miracle has just begun._  
_God bless us everyone!_

Chucky and Tiffany came out with scarfs, and coats on to see their children playing in the snow. Chucky and Tiffany smiled as they watched their new son sitting on the snow to a toy hammer. After his son was born, Chucky was so happy and Tiffany was in love with Charlie's eyes.

"He loves the snow, Chucky." Tiffany says. "Glen and Glenda love him. He's such a good baby doll. But he will grow so fast." Chucky nodded. Charlie giggled as he plays with the toy hammer to hit the snow.

_To the voices no one hears,_  
_We have come to find you._  
_With your laughter and your tears,_  
_Goodness, hope, and virtue._

"Charlie." Chucky called as he comes over to his little son who looked up at him with a smile. "You like the snow?" He asked, not really expecting the answer. He picked him up from the snow. "Come to papa, sport!" The baby laughed as his father was tickling him. Tiffany laughed at the moment of the two. Chucky never wanted to leave from Charlie's sight. Glenda made a snowman and add a carrot in the middle as the nose.

"Nice snowman, Glenda!" Tiffany commented. Glenda nodded in thanks as she doing her work. Glen was laying on the snow, making a snow angel. Chucky puts Charlie down and ruffled his hair a little.

_Father, mother, daughter, son._  
_Each a treasure be._  
_One candle's light,_  
_Dispels the night;_  
_Now our eyes can see...  
__Burning brighter than the sun._  
_God bless us everyone!_  
_The miracle has just begun!_  
_God bless us everyone!_

Tiffany came to Chucky's side and grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek. Chucky turned his head towards her and lightly kissed her tiny nose. Tiffany took off her scarf and showed him her necklace that Chucky gave her.

"You really love that, do you?" Chucky asked. Tiffany nodded.

"I do, Chucky-Honey." She said. "But, you know what? You've been so sweet for the last couple days since Christmas Day, and I wanted to know." Chucky watched her in silent. Tiffany twiddled her fingers. "Any reason why you're being so...nice to us?"

"Tiffany, I ain't gonna lie to you, but, I was afraid of losing you while I was...sleeping on Christmas Eve. Wish I could tell you, but I have the balls to tell you." Chucky replied. "Look, I've changed for you. I want to treat you right. And the kids. And I will keep you all safe." Tiffany puts her scarf back around her neck.

"I feel the same way, honey." She said. "Since we have a new son, we will be a happy, killing family." Chucky chuckled a bit at her.

_Come together one and all,_  
_In the giving spirit,_  
_Gifts abound here great and small,_  
_Joyously we feel it.__Father, mother, daughter, son._  
_Each a treasure be._  
_One candle's light_  
_Dispels the night;_  
_Now our eyes can see..._

Glen and Glenda went back in the apartment to warm up as Chucky and Tiffany stayed outside with Charlie. Tiffany picked up Charlie and kissed his head, making him giggle. Chucky patted his son's head.

"I love you, son." He said, giving his son a kiss on the forehead. "Mommy loves you too."

"He loves us too, Chucky." Tiffany said. "Well, I'm taking him inside. You coming?"

"In a minute, babe." Chucky replied. So, Tiffany went back in the apartment with her son. Chucky was left alone outside in the snow. He looked up at the daylight with a smile. He was so thankful. He thanked Eddie for giving him a second chance in life. This is the Christmas he will never forget.

_Burning brighter than the sun._  
_God bless us everyone!_  
_The miracle has just begun!_  
_God bless us everyone!_

"Chucky! Your meatballs are ready!" Tiffany called. Chucky turned around to get inside, but he turned back and saw a figure standing by the tree. He figured out who that is. He ran off to see the man with brown, curly hair.

"Eddie?" He asked. "What the hell you doing here, man?"

"Just wanted to see you for a bit, Charles. And congrats for your new baby boy." The man replied with a smile. "Listen, I'm glad you understand about what might happen or not. I want you to live on. You deserve this chance." Chucky smiled a bit. "Merry late Christmas, Chucky. And Happy New Year." With that, Eddie disappeared, leaving the doll. Chucky walked away to get to the apartment.

"God Bless us...everyone." He said with a smile. "Thank you, God."


End file.
